Into the Wild
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson meet while being lost in the woods. After a month of not seeing each other they meet again. What happens for the two teens? Perhaps love or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV:**

"Dad!" I called hoping he can hear me. I kept on walking trying to find out campsite. It was getting dark. I just realized I really don't like the woods.

" Dad" I called again

" Your seriously going to call for someone out in the middle of the woods when you're alone" I hear a voice say. I turn to see a girl about my age with dark red hair. She wore basically all black.

"You do know there could be a killer out here" She tells me

"Are you seriously going to talk to stranger when you're alone in the woods, I could have a chainsaw in hiding ready to kill you" I say, she just rolls her eyes and sat down on a log.

"So who are you?" I asked walking closer but not so close.

"Why do you care?" She shoots back at me

"Curios… names Eddie" I tell her

"Nice name" She says pulling out her phone from her pocket I just stared at her.

"I'm Patricia, but people call me trixie" She tells me

"why?"

"I really don't know why"

"so you're from America?" She says/asked after a moment of silence

"How'd you know?"

"you have the accent, what are you doing here?"

" I'm camping with my dad, what are you doing in the middle of the woods"

"My parents made me go on this stupid camping trip and I got lost" she tells me

"wait why did you come camping here, aren't there woods in America" She asked

"yeah, but my dad's british and my mom's making me spend the summer here with him since I'm going to move here anyway" I tell her sitting next to her

"Interesting" she says

"Okay so you asked me some questions, it's my turn to ask you questions" I say

"No" she replies

"have any siblings?" Was my first question

"I said 'no', I mean why would I want to tell some dude that I just met stuff about me, like who does that" She yacked away but I interrupted her

"You talk a lot, I'll call you blabs or Yacker, Yeah that's it Yacker" I say

" No your not" She says standing up

"so you going to answer my question, yacker?" I say standing up too.

" Why do you care?"

"so we could get to know each other, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I say

"You annoy me, Why would I want to be your friend?" She says before turning on her heel to walk away.

" Because I'm super hot and awesome" I say catching up to her, I saw her roll her eyes but smile slightly.

" I have a little brother and a twin sister" She answered, we started to walk through the woods

" So there's 2 of you" I said

"that's what twins are basically, but she's a nerd" she's tells me.

We walked and talked for hours. Turns out she loves sick puppies just like I do. We have so much in common from music to food and things like that.

" Patricia" We hear a small voice say.

"Tyler?" She says . There was a little boy about 9 or 10.

"Wait who are you?" He says to me

"Eddie" I answered

"You spent the last few hours with her…. I feel so bad for you" he says, making me laugh

"Tyler!" Patricia yelled at him

"yacker, can I borrow your phone for a minute?" I asked her , she handed it to me.

Her and her little brother started arguing. When she didn't see I took a picture of myself and added myself to her contacts. I then handed her phone, and began to walk away.

"Wait Eddie, where you are you going?" I hear her call.

* * *

**Hey, short chapter I know, it's boring I know but next chapter will be better. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, yeah I know it's been like forever since i last updated, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

It's been a week. A week since I got lost with that boy Eddie. Ever since he walked away I've been thinking about him non stop. I'm not sure why. I just want to get to know him more. I'm not sure what it is about him. Maybe it's the way his eyes glow brightly when in the moonlight. They were mysterious like he was hiding something but also adventurous he really wanted to know stuff. They seemed sad at times but really happy at other times. Or maybe it's the way he says his words, it's like he chooses carefully but at the same time doesn't watch what he's saying. Every sentence he says makes you wonder what's going on in his head because he tells so much information yet nothing at all.

I lay down on my bed. The light peeking out from my window was skinning bright. I just thought about him. What is he doing right now? Is he thinking about me too? Al these thoughts ran through my head making it hurt.

" your thinking about him, aren't you" I hear a voice say. It was the annoying voice that belonged to my little brother.

He rolled out from under the bed but not fully out.

" Tyler get out!" I yelled at him

" Not until you answer my question" he says

" if you don't get out in the next three seconded I'm gonna punch you do hard that-" I started but got interrupted

" Mum! Patricia said she's gonna kill me!" Tyler said

" no I didn't. Mum I didn't say that!" I yelled

" you two be nice" I hear her say

" especially you Patricia, Tyler is younger than you and he looks up to you" My mother told me, I rolled my eyes and Tyler said haha sticking his tongue out at me

**Eddie's POV:**

I looked at my phone. Gosh I'm turning into a total girl, waiting for Patricia to call. She hasn't called it's been a week. She has a boyfriend. Yeah that's it, she's not contacting me because she has a super hot boyfriend that's inline with her. I don't blame him I mean hacker is gorgeous. She probably forgot all about me. She probably forgot all about that day.

" Edison!" I hear a voice say, I looked up to see my dad staring at me.

" yeah" I say waiting for him to say something

" Edison are you alright?" He asked

" it's Eddie and yeah I'm okay" I say

" well I have a meeting at the school would you like to come I can give you a tour. Some of the people who are in the boarding program will be arriving you can meet some new people that will be attending school this year" He tells me

" we could go out for lunch later too" he says trying to get me to go along

I thought about it.

" sure" I say getting up, I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my jacket. I followed my dad into his car.

I thought this would be a lot better. Maybe my dads right I could make a new friend. Better to know at least one person before the school year starts, maybe then I won't be alone.

The ride was about 10 minutes because my dad wanted to live really close to the school. It was a big house it looked ancient but it wasn't like creepy or anything so it was okay.

He parked his car at the school parking lot and he was right some of the kids are arriving. A lot of them actually.

We got out of the car and went into the building. My dad gave me a tour, I zoned out after he showed me the science lab because he kept talking and talking. And it was like: Dad shut up, I know what a science lab is.

He then ran into someone, I think he's a teacher or something. I'm not sure and I really don't care.

My dad than went into the meeting. He told my to Rome the school and talk to people but not get into any trouble.

I left the school building and just walked around campus. There was theses creepy looking houses. I just kept walking but then I stop. I don't know feet wouldn't let me move. There was a house I front of me. I must say it is the creepiest looking of them all.

It said Anubis on the door.

" it is your destiny" " It's coming" " your time will come" " you must save it all" I heard wispers. Different voices but mostly female.

I looked to my left. No one. I looked to my right. Still no one. The voices came back making my head hurt.

I turned around, off to the distance I saw someone. A man. He wore all black. He was to far in the distance for me to see his face well, but dude was creepy. I looked back at the house.

" are you okay?" I hear a voice say, I turned to see a boy. He was a tiny bit shorter than me but not much. He wore a plaid button up shirt and blue jeans. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

" Yeah" I answered

" so are you staying at the house of Anubis" he asked

" No, I'm just looking around and saw this house. It looks a little creepy" I say the last part mostly to myself

" yeah you should see the inside" I hear him mutter

" I'm Eddie" I say

" Fabian. I'm Fabian Rutter" He says

" well nice to talking to you Fabian" I say before walking away from the house. I look back at where the man stood before but he's not there. Weird.

**Patricia's POV:**

" why do I have to go to boarding school but Tyler gets to Travel the world and be home schooled?" I asked my mother

We were in the car on the airport. Piper left on Sunday to go to her fancy music school.

" because I'm awesome" I hear Tyler say, I looked at him in the back seat and just rolled my eyes.

" no your not" I tell him

" your just jealous because I get to go to Italy with Dad and you don't" He brags

" shut up" I say

" be nice you two" my mum says.

" There's no boarding school for kids Tyler's age. Your father and I are both too busy with work and traveling that you and Piper have to go to boarding school" my mother explains

" why can't I also become home schooled-" I start but my mother rudely interrupts me

" because we can't take you guys with us everywhere. Why can't you be more like your sister and be happy about this" She says starting to compare me to Piper once again.

We went into the airport.

" flight to Liverpool takes off in Five minutes" We hear

" Bye Patricia, don't get into any trouble this year because-" She starts

" yeah yeah yeah I know you tell me this every year" I say

She just looks at me

" bye Patricia" she says hugging me tightly

" okay my mum, I have to go" I say after a few seconded she pulls away

" bye Patricia" Tyler say. I bent down and hugged him

" stay out of my room" I tell him

" No promises" I hear him whisper

* * *

Please review. Mary Christmas to you all. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!Sorry for not updating last week, i was sick. But i will be updating the next few weeks because I already got the chapter planned out so it won't take long to write. I hope you enjoy and this is all in Eddie's point of view.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep!

I woke to the sound of my screaming alarm clock. I pulled my hand out of my blanket that covered me, I hit the snooze button to wake me up minutes later.

" Edison, wake up. First day of school it's going to be exciting" I hear dad call knocking on my door which there was no pining since he walked in anyway.

" your uniform is in your closet" he says

I groaned and pulled the covers down. I sat up. The big red numbers on my alarm clock read 7am.

" 10 more minutes" I say laying back down

" no no no no, Go get ready and eat your breakfast Eddie" Dad says pulling the sheets off me.

" come on dad, 10 more minutes" I say rolling over

" Now!" He says

I looked at him. We had a starring contest.

" Fine" I say getting up. I headed to the bathroom and did my business there. Then I went back into my room and got dress in my uniform.

I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Pancakes yum. After I ate the first one dad came down.

" okay time to go" he said

" what it's only like 7:30" I say

" it's 7:38 actually, an we're going to be late"

"I'm not finish my food" I complained

" you could eat it on the way now let's go" he said

At the school

Dad handed me my schedule then went off to do his job. The bell went off the halls were crowded with teens headed to there classes.

I walked around the school not sure wear I'm going.

" Hey, you lost?" I hear someone say. Fabian.

" do you know where room 205 is ?" I asked

"205 with I'm headed there right now" he said leading me up the stairs down the hallway we entered the classroom.

" thank you Fabian" the teacher said to Fabian he have her a smile then went to go sit beside a boy with blonde hair.

", your late. Not off to a great start" she says

" I couldn't find the class" I made an excuse

" very well, make sure you're on time next time" she says. I just smile.

" go sit beside Mara" she says

" okay" I say quietly looking around the room. Mara or the person I'm guessing is Mara waved at me I went over and say at the seat beside her.

" hi, I'm Mara" she says happily flashing me a warm smile.

" Eddie"

" so you're american?"

" yupp"

" that's amazing" she says

" yea" I simply reply I would have said something else but started talking.

After half an hour the bell rang. All the classes are 40 minutes but I was late the first 10 so...yeah.

I picked up my books headed out of the room.

" hey Eddie, wait!" I hear

I turned around to face the face the person whose voice belonged to. There stood infront of me was the girl I never thought I see again. Her red hair framed her face perfectly. She wore dark make up. She still looked good. Well more then good.

" yacker" I say

" ..hey" she says

" what are you doing here" I asked. It came out rude but it wasn't supposed to be.

" I go here ..what are you going here" she asked

" My dad's headmaster" I whispered so only she could here.

I love my dad, but I don't want anyone knowing my dad principle of this place.

" so your dad?" She asked

" shh, no one needs to know" I hissed at her

" calm down, jeez" she said

" oh sorry...so" I say awkwardly

" so" she says

" do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" I asked nervously. She didn't awnser.

I looked at her waiting for an answer.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again.

After a moment she part her lips.

" No" she says

" great then ... Did you say no?" I asked not believing what I just heard. No go ever said no to me. I mean I'm Eddie Millar how could you say no to me put of all people. I charming and hot and awesome and Hot.

" yeah, pay attention Amercian" she's says. How dare she. She's acting like that day never happened in the forest.

I opened my mouth to speak but she walked off before I could make a sound.

I couldn't help it my feet followed her into a new hallway.

It was crowded. Teens everywhere socializing and trying to get to class. I lost her.

The lights above began to flicker. What's going on. Every time I step foot on this campus weird things happen. First that creepy dude then the voices now the lights are messes up.

The flickering stop but only for just a lights went out. Right on que the screaming girls. Screaming echoed the hallway.

" calm down!" I hear teachers yell. There yelled faded because of the loud screaming coming from the girls.

The lights went on again. My eyes met someone else. A girl. She had blue eyes. Long dirty Blonde hair. It was the same colour as mine. Who is she.

I looked out the window and there he stood. The creepy dude. I could see his face. He wore the same thing as last time. He slowly walked away.

I must be going crazy.

* * *

**So that's the chapter. I was stuck on how I should write it. Did you like it. What would you like to read in this story. If you have any suggestions please review it or pm me. Please review your thoughts and opinions. Any questions fill free to PM me. I update every Tuesdays by the way. Canada time because I live in Canada...yupp. Until next time...**


End file.
